Mi nuevo compañero
by anothereleven345
Summary: Necesitaba un consuelo para este malestar que me acejaba desde hace unos días atrás... no esperaba que alguien prácticamente "desconocido" para mí fuera a darme ese apoyo. One- shot para concurso "Pareja Crack" del foro Inazuma eleven


_**Bueno, no sé cómo iniciar hoy, ya que si bien este One-shot es algo extraño, debido a la pareja que me ha tocado, aunque la verdad me ha costado en un principio idear algo para escribirlo, bueno espero les guste. Pero antes les dejare en claro que este One-shot participa del reto San Valentín Crack del foro Inazuma Eleven.**_

* * *

><p>Todas las chicas del Equipo Raimon estaban en su habitación, mañana sería el partido en Hokkaido contra el equipo Tormenta Géminis pero a pesar de eso las chicas estaban despiertas charlando animadamente, hasta que salió a luz el tema sobre los chicos, todas habían hablado sobre el equipo y su relación con algunos chicos del equipo, solo faltaba una persona por hablar, esa persona era Toko, quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba lo que le había sucedido hace unos momentos atrás<p>

_**-Flashback-**_

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena, pero para ella no había sido la mejor de todas, la chica peli- rosada sentía una gran tristeza dentro de sí, así que mientras los demás se iban a la caravana a descansar ella logro escabullirse e ir a un rincón cerca de la Secundaria Hakuren en donde se podían ver las montañas cubiertas de nieve y la noche llena de estrellas, se sentó en el suelo cubierto de nieve y se colocó en posición fetal mientras sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas, de pronto unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, de pronto una persona le toco el hombro haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y volteara rápidamente hacia atrás, la persona quien le toco el hombro era nada más ni nada menos que el chico peli-blanco que una vez habían recogido en la carretera.

-Fubuki- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El chico sonrió- Si, ese soy yo- de pronto su expresión cambio a una preocupada- ¿Estás bien?- el chico se sentó a su lado mientras le preguntaba.

-Si- mintió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Toko, no me mientas ¿qué sucede?- dijo el chico serio, pero a la vez preocupado.

La chica supo que si seguía insistiendo en que estaba bien, simplemente sería pérdida de tiempo, así que resigno y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno… es c-complicado- dijo tratando de que las lágrimas no brotaran de nuevo- es mi p-padre- su voz empezó a quebrarse apenas dijo estas palabras y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Fubuki fijo su mirada en la chica mientras esta trataba de ocultar su llanto escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Los alienígenas se lo llevaron- el agua comenzó a inundar sus ojos mientras ella se forzaba a no pensar en padre –me prometí a mí misma de que lo rescataría, quiero vencer a esos extraterrestres y que vuelva sano y salvo… pero quizás…- su mirada se veía triste, de pronto sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza y levanto la vista hacia Fubuki aun con unas gotas en sus ojos.

-El volverá, te lo garantizo- dijo Fubuki mientras aún tenía su mano sobre la cabeza de Toko quien miraba sorprendida al chico- lo digo también por que ganaremos el partido contra ellos.-

Toko estaba recobrando los ánimos, mientras veía al chico quien le sonreía animadamente- ¿En verdad lo crees?-

El seguía sonriendo- Si, todo sea por tu padre y mis compañeros- quito su mano de la cabeza de Toko y levantó la cabeza mirando el cielo estrellado – Me gustan este tipo de noches-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me hacen sentir… acompañado- dijo con un cierto toque de tristeza en su voz- Igual que cuando nieva-

-Fubuki…- la chica lo miró con melancolía, pero después de unos segundos se levantó decidida mientras miraba hacia abajo fijando sus ojos en Fubuki mientras sonreía con un puño levantado a la altura de su cara.

-Fubuki- hablaba con más seguridad y alegría que antes- tu escuela no será destruida, ganaremos- al final la chica sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras le extendía la mano a Fubuki, quien la miro un tiempo y después sonrió y extendió su brazo, estrechando su mano con la de ella mientras con un pequeño impulso de fuerza por parte de Toko, se levantaba.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-Por levantarme los ánimos y por darme confianza- luego ambos caminaron hasta la caravana en donde Fubuki se despidió de la chica, finalmente ella entro a la carpa en donde estaban las demás chicas.

_**-Fin de Flashback-**_

Ahora las chicas estaban durmiendo, Toko estaba despierta mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, una duda se aquejaba en su cabeza… _¿Por qué Fubuki se sentiría así al contemplar el cielo a veces?_ Pero de pronto ese pensamiento se fue cuando recordó la sonrisa del chico, la cual hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caía en brazos de Morfeo y se dormía esperando el día de mañana, en donde jugaría en el mismo equipo, pero esta vez con un nuevo amigo a su lado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, no sé si sea el mejor One-shot publicado hasta ahora, pero siento que me ha quedado bien, espero les haya gustado la pareja Crack (no sé por qué me da risa decirlo hasta ahora XD).<strong>_

_**Adiós.**_

_**Anothereleven345**_


End file.
